300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Koi Big Package (2018.11.19)
Event Time Event Time: '''19th November 2018 ~ 25th November 2018 '''Exchange Reward Time: '''26th November 2018 ~ 28th November 2018 Event Information *Everyone can participate on this event by clicking on the '''Koi Big Package icon ( ) at the Lobby Interface. *Players can get Koi Ticket ( ) by buying items from 6th Anniversary Group Purchase (2018.11.19) event. *Using Koi Ticket on this event will increase the stacks of Lucky Value, the higher the stacks of Lucky Value the higher the chance to win the Koi Big Package. *When using Koi Ticket to increase the stacks of Lucky Value, you will also get Koi Exchange Ticket ( ). *After Patch - 2018.11.26, you can exchange Koi Exchange Tickets with rewards in the exchange reward list. *After the event is over, the rewards will be given on the corresponding interface. *All players who participate in the event will have the opportunity to win Koi Big Package (锦鲤大礼包). *By getting Koi Big Package, you are considered to be the 300 Heroes 1st European Emperor of Eternal Land. Note: '''The event didn't tell what is the meaning of getting '''Koi Big Package. However, we assume it's getting rewards from 2 lists of rewards on this event Prophet Giveaway Gold Koi and Silver Fox Giveaway Gold Koi. Prophet Giveaway Gold Koi *'Limited Skins Package' x 1 *'All 2018 Heroes Package' x 1 *'Customized Dynamic Title' x 1 *Holy Horn Package (100 Horns) x 1 *'Goin Coin' x 100000 *'All Current Version Pets' *All Touhou Heroes Package x 1 *'All Inscription Cameras Package' x 1 Silver Fox Giveaway Gold Koi *'Custom Battlefield Equipment' x 1 (Vivio, Izumi Sagiri, Wings of Touwa Erio...etc) *Advanced Contract Card x 12 Months *Equipment Upgrade Talisman x 2018 *Level 1 Upgrade Fortune Card ~ Level 15 Upgrade Fortune Card x 1 *Level 6 Random Gem Chest x 10 *'Out of Print Battlefield Equipment' x 1 (Wind Shedding Wing (Eternal Battlefield), Rapid Boots (Eternal Battlefield)...etc) *Sword in the Stone (Caliburn) x 1 *'Festival Battlefield Equipment' x 1 (Easter Egg, God Finger, Magical BB Gun...etc) *'Alchemy Potion Package' x 100 *Level 5 Movement Speed Gem x 6 Exchange Reward List *Koi Exchange Ticket x 1 => Equipment Upgrade Talisman x 1 *Koi Exchange Ticket x 1 => Feed x 1 *Koi Exchange Ticket x 2 => Level 2 Random Gem Chest x 1 *Koi Exchange Ticket x 5 => X Fragment x 1 *Koi Exchange Ticket x 8 => Solo License x 1 *Koi Exchange Ticket x 15 => Random Ward Skin Package x 1 *Koi Exchange Ticket x 15 => Random Voice Package x 1 *Koi Exchange Ticket x 50 => Random Excellent Skin Package x 1 *Koi Exchange Ticket x 50 => Rename Card x 1 *Koi Exchange Ticket x 50 => Refined Random Excellent Attribute Card x 1 *Koi Exchange Ticket x 80 => Level 5 Random Gem Chest x 1 *Koi Exchange Ticket x 100 => Random Epic Skin Package x 1 ---- ----